


An Unlikely Friendship

by Reader93



Series: Naruto Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Mentions of Physical Abuse/Torture, Mentions of Psychological Abuse/Torture, Miscommunication, Original Character(s), Original Trans Character - Freeform, Sass, Secret language, Senju Clan - Freeform, Slow burn for romance, Tobirama & Izuna broship, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Warring State era, crack made serious, enemies to frenemies, eventual senju tobirama/uchiha madara, evolving friendship, keeps close to canon, secret languages take time okay, then goes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: So, I read "Soap Opera"  by RinRin and Wandering_Shadows. And this happened.Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna have a long, convoluted and bloody history together. Starting at that damn river bank, thanks to their respective older brothers.They also develop a strange form of communication between each other - if only to complain how utterly idiotic and annoying siblings can be when they can't keep their arguments inside their own damn clans.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/gifts), [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soap Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548912) by [RinRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin), [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows). 



> So, I read "Soap Opera" which is a crack fic by RinRin and Wandering_Shadows and. I just. could not help myself.
> 
> Their crack-fic inspired me to turn it serious.... I'm doomed (I've never done a multi-chapter fic, so we'll see how it goes).

It was their brothers’ faults. Because Hashirama and Madara couldn’t leave well enough alone - or keep their respective clans out of it.

 

Their first _acknowledged_ interaction came by clashing blades on their specific father's’ orders’ by the river. Ferocious battle fury at such a young age; driven by desperate grief _(My Brother!)_ and encouraged by war mongering father’s.

 

Izuna’s eyes met Tobirama’s and _saw._

Tobirama extended his sensory ability and _felt_.

 

* * *

  

_Their first true communication was nothing more than a panicked protective fear._

 

While Hashirama and Madara were meeting at the river banks, their younger brothers approached. They, also, had both lost brothers; and their worry and grief convinced them to ignore the privacy of their elder brothers in favour for their father's similar orders. Tobirama, being a sensor, found them first. Izuna, following Madara, found them a few moment later. Unlike their elder siblings, the younger pair were far more wary and cautious. _This_ is what led to their first communication. 

 

Sensing a new chakra signal, Tobirama's sought Izuna's position. 

Izuna, intuition acting up, glanced around the area with his eyes.

 

Their eyes met, and two messages were acknowledged by both in a single breath:

_An unknown shinobi with unknown alliances stood near their much-loved brothers. A threat._

 

Both younger brothers left in a terrified rush as the second message was comprehended:

_Should the other succeed in bringing reinforcements before they did; the life of their only brother was forfeit._

 

* * *

 

It was later agreed that the foundation laid and solidified that day was of mutual respect.

_They did not fight for their clans - not yet - but for the safety of their brothers. It was something they both could respect and agree on._


	2. An empathetic enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuna and Tobirama are automatically the best secret keepers, and worst at emotions. Don't worry though - they haven't killed each other yet (though not for lack of trying)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post so soon (did I mention I've never done a multi-chapter fic before?) but inspiration (ie: comments) struck. Also re-reading Soap Opera to see where I'm heading.

 

Both Izuna and Tobirama shared a resounding amount of stubbornness. Partially born from a strict shinobi upbringing, partially their own survival instincts, and most parts from trying to out stubborn thick-headed older brothers.  _I mean really, peace is a wonderful dream, but trying to change our fathers minds at this point? You're just_ asking _for a beating._ They were also extremely loyal to their clans ( _family_ ).

So it was luck, really, that kept them quiet about their new connection. They both thought it was a fluke; riding the high of a convoluted mass of emotions they both had for similar ( _the same_ ) reasons, must have forged a temporary connection. And that _was it_ , temporary. 

* * *

 

The first year or so was challenging. When on missions or scouting within sensing distance, Tobirama would pick up snatches of emotions from Izuna. In turn, Izuna would feel a pull in a certain direction, look, and pick up glimpses of Tobirama. Most instances lasted barely a second, not more than seven, and then they wouldn't come across each other for months. These fleeting moments were simultaneously driving them mad with paranoia, and mad with concern. They often clashed violently when they met each other alone.

Eventually they settled into a new normal: catch a glance, don't engage, and pretend it didn't happen. Perhaps not the best way to deal with a situation, but it work for them.

Or at least it did until an enterprising noble decided that, since both clans had excellent warriors, why not hire  _one of both for the same mission._  

* * *

 

Izuna arrived first this time. It was probably for the best, too. If Tobirama had already been in place as a guard, he would have mistaken Izuna's direct travel as a direct enemy for the mission (rather than a clan enemy passing through). As it was, Izuna was guarding the spoilt noble when his eyes and intuition caught onto Tobirama. 

 

"Forgive my interruption, Hiku-dono, but an enemy shinobi is coming this way. It would be best if you wait inside, in case there are others."

Hiku-dono hummed instead and then said in his nasally voice, "Shinobi- _kun_ , tell me where this enemy shinobi is - and what clan they are from."

Izuna, deliberately  _not_ closing his eyes in exasperation, replied, "He is coming down the North Path, Hiku-dono, and he is of the Senju Clan. Please, may we retire inside with the rest of your guard?"

"No Shinobi- _kun,_ did I not mention?  _You_ are only  _one_ of my hired shinobi guards. I heard that  _both_ the Uchiha  _and_ the Senju Clans flaunted great warriors. Why, one as  _important_ as  _I_ must have the _best_   to  _ensure_ my safety. What _better way_ then to hire _one from each?_ "

Izuna twitched.  _Oh Sage, no!_

 

Tobirama, having sensed Izuna near his client, slowed down as he walked the North Path. The Uchiha had had plenty of time to kill Hiku-dono, if that was his mission; however, it did not discard the possibility of an elaborate trap - no matter how unlikely. 

 _Not a trap._ Tobirama thought decisively, as he felt exasperation, tightly controlled irritation, and then a sense of doom. _So what...?_  

 

Tobirama's eyes lifted to Izuna's and connected.

* * *

 

_Let it be known that, no matter how instinctual, miscommunication can happen to everyone._

* * *

 

Izuna's eyes saw,  _"Hesitation, confusion (what is going on?), twitch towards kunai, wariness (enemy, fight? trap?), twitch away, conviction (not trap, still stronger than you -_ _arrogance)_. _"_ Irritation flowed threw Izuna's body,  _Why that arrogant Senju idiot! How dare he-_

Tobirama felt,  _"Resignation, doom (something unpleasant has/is happening), readiness, waiting of a predator, patience (ready for action, waiting for action), flare of insulted irritation, annoyance (looking for a fight? Puffing in indignation)._ Tobirama twitched in annoyance and sneered,  _Usual Peacock-Puffing of Uchiha Arrogance. Why couldn't he just-_

 

"Ah, you must be _Senju-kun._ It really must be an _honour_ for you - how _young_ you are. If I'd known that such _great clans_ would send _children_ to guard one as _important_ as _I,_   _samurai_ would have been hired _instead_." Hiku-dono...  _welcomed_ in an oily voice.

"It is an honour to serve one such as you, Hiku-dono." Tobirama said stoically, bowing to Hiku-dono. 

Hiku-dono threw his nose in the air and sniffed, jiggling his chins, "Please join my guard Senju- _kun_ , they will inform you of what one such as _I_ requires."

"Of course, Hiku-dono."

 

Tobirama met Izuna's eyes, who radiated resignation, doom, and low-level irritation once again. 

_Oh You irritable are, is why this._

_Like do better, I'd you see to._

_Be going to mission is very long this._

_Either certainly help, your presence wont._

* * *

  

After a face to face encounter that lasted two weeks - encompassed 23 sabotage/assassination attempts (only 12 directed at their mutual client), and came to an uneasy truce (the last assassination attempt they only over came by working together) - in which the Uchiha and Senju were somehow  _hired for the same mission (seriously, how did neither clan catch that?!)_ ; they came to an agreement: neither of them would mention the mission, or the connection, to their clans.  

 

 

_(Neither of them mentioned that, should their clans know, it would be exploited ruthlessly and relentlessly._

_And so would they.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I'm self editing so if you find an error let me know!


	3. The Get-A-Long Period pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternately named "the get-a-long shirt" part 1
> 
> in which it takes over a year before they can reasonably get along with out physical violence  
> (because their injuries haven't yet healed from last time)  
> ((but really because they can only ever work together when they need to over come the enemy together))

* * *

 

 Their relationship changed. Somewhat. Barely at all, honestly. Their agreements only really encompassed not killing each other, and trying to figure out their mutually hated connection and if they can destroy it before it becomes a liability. They were still the 'spare heirs' to their ever-warring clans. So every two or so months they would acquire solo missions that  _just happened_ to overlap the wheres and whens of their destinations. 

That's not to say they never saw each other otherwise; they were still talented shinobi of their clans and need to display a required amount of disdain, hate, and rivalry towards each other (which was incredibly simple for them both) - it was just that their bond to each other required experimentation and privacy. Not that Izuna's and Tobirama's clandestine meetings started or ended well. Their begrudging appearances generally conveyed enough arrogance, disdain, and various insults that the meetings devolved quickly into small scale battles where both Tobirama and Izuna would legitimately try to permanently maim each other. Entirely without saying a single word.

 _(After all, if they can't kill each other due to their agreements, then ensuring the long life of their kin by removing their opponent from the battlefield completely  by crippling them was the closest they would get to slaughtering each other._ )

It certainly didn't help that the war was picking up again. The Uchiha and Senju came to more and more clashes. Whether they were on opposite sides of the mission (as _both_ Clans now thoroughly checked over mission details to ensure  _another_ incident would not occur), small skirmishes along their borders, or on set battlefields with upwards of five shinobi each; everyone knew that the war was once again climbing towards its peak.

As it is, learning and exploring their new skill is the only thing stopping the rising hostilities from encouraging either Izuna or Tobirama from outright murdering each other. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, most of their successes, epiphanies, and breakthroughs happened when circumstances forced them to either work together (like with Hiku-dono) or find a connection/trait that they both share.

* * *

 

 It was the fifth time they were meeting up, both of them still wearing the healing wounds from their last meeting. After completing his mission, Izuna searched the surrounding lands for a private and relatively untouched clearing. When he found one he was satisfied with, Izuna gingerly stretched out in the sun. His bruises covered his ribs, and his back and shoulder blades were scattered with mostly-healed lacerations. He winced as they protested his movements.  _I won't_ ever _look at a water-whip the same way ever again_ , Izuna thought direly - a scowl darkening his face, _or tell that Senju it's impossible to sharpen water in to a blade._  

Izuna then snorted, breaking his bleak mood, and turned his face into the warmth of the sun with a hint of smile.  _At least_ He _learnt to ... appreciate the finer points of fire burns created with chakra._ Izuna thought smugly, settling down to wait.

A little more than an hour passed before a ping on his senses brought Izuna out of his meditative trance: Tobirama had sensed his location and was coming towards his destination. Staying where he was and sinking into a lighter trance, Izuna kept his half-lidded eyes on where ~~(their connection)~~ his senses pinpointed Tobirama was.

A half hour passed, Izuna mentally noting that their awareness towards each other has increased again (to his irritation), when the Senju finally appeared into the clearing. Izuna realised with satisfaction that, for all Tobirama's speed was unencumbered by his injuries; the Senju was holding himself as stiffly and gingerly as he [Izuna] was holding himself.

 

Tobirama gave the Uchiha a minor glare, then rolled his eyes. Neither of them have been able to "turn off" the projection of their thoughts, and for all Izuna was tire and sore, his smugly satisfied contentment still grated slightly.  _At least_ , Tobirama thought with weary accomplishment,  _the Uchiha learnt_ not _to dictate what was impossible to me!_   ~~(Never mind that Tobirama _hadn't_ actually completed that experiment successfully until Izuna had decided to taunt him)~~.

Both shinobi looked at each other, then sighed their agreement for today: it was no point in continuing their... argument... while they were still injured, so any fighting that would appear would have to be limited to words. And hopefully _stay_ words.

Unwilling to break the almost peaceful silence, Tobirama walked to shaded section far enough from Izuna that the thought of physical violence gave phantom pains in his recent wounds, and close enough to verbally communicate without raising his voice.  _This connection is good for silent conversations, if only I had it with Hashirama instead._ Tobirama thought, with the slight melodrama that came with hormones, puberty, and teenage-hood.

Izuna - half-lidded eyes tracking the Senju - snorted, having read the message  _"bond good quiet talk, brother not enemy_ " and agreeing with the sentiment. It would have been far easier, and safer, if this skill connection between them had formed with their respective brothers instead. 

 

Using the relatively new peace, both young shinobi catalogued their bodies and gear after their missions. Neither missions were particularly difficult, due to the doubling nature they used solo missions for, but these particular ones where long. Tobirama had guard duty for a merchant ship, and had travelled over three countries with them - which would ordinarily be simple, relaxing even, if they had not travelled at a civilian pace and doubled as a passenger ferry. He had spent the whole time avoiding a growing fan-base of silly, infatuated,  _civilian_ girls. And _women_ , as Tobirama had gone through a recent growth spurt, were  _worse_.

Izuna had received a politically important duty, to deliver a young Hime-sama to her fiance for her wedding. Aside from a few minor bandits, everything went relatively smoothly - both families had refused to mention the union to anyone other than those necessary, and their paranoia worked in their favour. No, the only wearying thing was the promiscuity of the young Hime-sama. She had seen leaving the compound in which she was raised as a chance to " _flower over the green country side as proliferate as the wild flowers_ " was the pretty turn of phrase she had used. Avoiding insult to the Hime-sama's _family_ , the Hime-sama's _fiance's_ family, and the Hime-sama _herself_ was a task that used all his shinobi knowledge in stealth, slipperiness, and the Nobel-esque knowledge drummed into him as a son of the Head of a Clan. The political pitfalls he'd avoided, and hoops he'd jumped through to succeed with his mission left him incredibly drained. 

Both so encompassed in their tasks (their relief of their trials being  _over_ ), they had forgotten that their private spot had still seen traffic. No matter that it wasn't recent, they had done everything correctly after all, but both Izuna and Tobirama had failed to take into account that sometimes traffic didn't _need_ to be recent to be claimed by someone. Especially if that someone only used the area to create a cache.

* * *

 

 


	4. Get-A-Long-Period 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the villain was meant to only be a villain, but is not.  
> Or: Tobirama and Izuna learn that sensing and special eyes are not the end-all and be-all, while refining their connection
> 
> Or: The boys learn that there exists a bloodlimit that can stump them both. It is difficult to fight what you can't sense or sight-read, when you're used to relying on those skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Thanks to CanIHaveAHug! I've edited that word change - and will be reading over it later to check what else I missed.  
> .  
> So I lost my original notes, my mum had a heart-attack, and Sho just took over. Now introducing the OC that should have just STAYED A VILLAIN! DAMN YOU SHO!
> 
> Also, I honestly can't write battle scenes (I tried. so many times. it was awful and stilted). So if anyone wants to write one, go ahead :D  
> .  
> WARNING:
> 
> there are mentions on my OC going through Psychological/Physical abuse. But they're only mentions - I honestly try not to dwell because I don't want anyone to think that's all they're about (like "poor OC's tough life is only added in as a plot point to move the story forward"). OC is helping move the plot forward in this chapter, and their background was created with their mental state in mind - not as a plot point. See end notes for more details.  
> .

_Both so encompassed in their tasks (their relief of their trials being over), they had forgotten that their private spot had still seen traffic. No matter that it wasn't recent, they had done everything correctly after all, but both Izuna and Tobirama had failed to take into account that sometimes traffic didn't need to be recent to be claimed by someone. Especially if that someone only used the area to create a cache._

* * *

 .

They had discarded their clan name - there was no need for it now they no longer existed - and went only by Sho. Sho moved quickly and quietly through the forest - no need to enlighten any one to their presence - heading toward Cache D-5. This particular cache is one of their oldest, Sho had created it just when they were starting their plan to eliminate those ungrateful bastards - but before their plans changed to encompass Sho's recently deceased clan.

They had a Blood-Skill within the clan, which was why they were contracted by many civilian nobles.  _And eventually leashed and collared by them_. Sho sneered. They were currently using that skill now: their chakra presence had become "void" - Sho would not register on any sensor's radar, no matter how skilled they were. By suppressing their chakra to "void", the surrounding natural chakra would fill in the blank, literally rendering them invisible to anyone (any ninja) capable to sensing even the slightest of genjutsus. It had made the clan good thieves, guards, sentries, spies... and assassins. Specifically to be used against _other_ ninja clans.

However, they had been so tied up in noble and court politics that the Clan Elders had been swayed into bowing to the whims of civilians. It was this that began their downfall - the nobles had decided that they wanted _loyal_ slaves. So they had demanded that the recent(ly deceased) generation to be raised by noble families.  _And my Elders just bent over and asked if they wanted dry or moist._ Sho thought with crude and bitter amusement,  _At least they lived long enough to regret it_. _To regret_ me!

.

Sho had been handed over without complaint - they had been recently orphaned within the clan - and subsequently forgotten about. Perhaps for any other child, it would have gone according to their plans - or even if the Elders had bothered to do a bit of research on them - but not for Sho. Sho had recently talked to their remaining parent: they had felt uncomfortable in their flesh body, it felt like it had been built _wrong_ \- even though it was a relatively healthy one. Their parent had explained that Sho was not alone in feeling like that, that it was not so uncommon for others to feel like that. But only Ninja Clans would allow some expression of it, even if it wasn't much. Civilians had decided that if you were born in that body, you had no choice but to _be_ that body, and all it entails.

Ninja Clans think that; so long as you produce an heir of your blood, and you can fight well, you may wear what you like. It is not much, as child-bearing (or not, in some cases) may cause more body-issues for these people. But it was better to be known as different in a Ninja Clan, than to draw attention to it in a civilian life. After their death, Sho had _treasured_ their parent's words. Sho had been _accepted_ for their differences by their parent. 

Sho, aged 6, had not been expecting to be shunted off into a civilian nobles courts and ideals by their Elders so soon after the death of their parent. It had been, will always be, unappreciated and a betrayal on the deepest level. Especially when Sho had not _truly_ taken in their parent's warnings about civilian ideas on a person's bodies. And after nine months, shared their secret with their closest _confidant_. Sho would never forget the tortures they'd been inflicted with henceforth. 

 .

But now 15, Sho had freed themselves. And if the cost had included their clan after they had returned - well, it was the _clan_ that had planned to 'give them away'  _again_. So now they were checking all their caches hidden around the continent - after all, Sho's dead clan wasn't the only ninja clan around being payed from the coffers of nobles.

* * *

 

 There is, unfortunately, a down-side to their clans invisibly-void trick. Other ninja could not sense _them_ , but in return they could not sense _other ninja_. So as poor Sho - who's experiences were raw, exhaustion a constant low thrumming presence, and mental capabilities (or stability) had been understandably running haggard for a good few years - raced towards on of their better hidden (better trapped) caches, they were unaware that our favourite younger-brother duo had settled into a twitchy (communicative) silence without bothering to move from their relaxed positions.

(They were complaining about their respective missions - neither of which contained critical information - and had, once again, turned it into a competition. On who had it worse, this time. Fortunately, annoying civilian ( ~~fans~~ ) clients were something they could agree on. If only to trade ~~escape~~ stealth strategies a young, attractive ninja could employ. For life-saving missions, of course.)

.

It is, perhaps, one of the _least_ caustic, and most informative, meetings _. And it was all going so well..._

* * *

 

Tobirama was in the middle of arguing his logic of using five kunai, two sets of ninja wire, three singular cleverly placed flash-bang seals (and _no_ , Izuna, it was _not_ a failed attempt at making _explosive_ seals - he had been _trying_ to make a specialised _chakra_ - _flare_ seal... _without_ the flash-bang!), a D-rank water jutsu, and a perfectly timed kawarimi, as an ~~escape~~ extraction technique; when he felt it. Or rather, didn't feel anything at all. 

As a clan that constantly fought against another with incredibly powerful, specialised, _cheating_ , eyes; the Senju warriors had developed a sense (akin to touch rather than anything related to chakra) for when they were being watched - especially as the Uchiha could magnify what they see from great distance. So unless you were Tobirama, or an Uzumaki, you were never going to see or sense an Uchiha first. Naturally, they compensated by training their warriors to _feel_ when they are being watched, _without_ chakra involved. 

(As a side note, anyone in the Senju compound could tell when another was going through "watch _feel_ training". Apart from the gwad-awful puns muttered angrily under their breathes, one could tell by the increased twitchiness, lack of sleep, and various red marks littering their bodies. After all, what better way to learn how to tell that someone is looking at you (generally with bad thoughts in mind) than to be stalked on-and-off by various clans mates with padded weapons soaked in red paint. Or you could follow the shouts of "Dead!" from victorious stalkers.)

So it only took a few moments to realise that: 1) the peaceful silence had descended into an ominous one; the animals were gone 2) he was being watched, 3) it didn't seem to be friendly, 4) despite all previous evidence, it was not an Uchiha (because he _would have_ sensed them) as his was _right in front of him,_ and 5) _there was an unknown enemy watching them!_

.

As soon as Tobirama paused in his (intriguing, could be useful to implement) justification, his body language had immediately set off Izuna - _something_ was wrong, but he _didn't know what_. Izuna activated his Sharingan, glanced around the clearing (there were no chakra signatures), then settled his eyes on Tobirama. He trusted the Senju's instincts (he'd also learnt that over the years since their first meeting - it was one of the few things he could trust instinctively in, with no input from their connection), especially since he hadn't seen _any_ chakra signatures. Even the insignificant ones of wildlife.

 _That meant there is a predator around_ , Izuna thought as Tobirama's body language became clearer than ever ( _quiet-too quiet-no animals-prey-watched-not friendly-uchiha?-not uchiha-uchiha ally_ here _-unknown-how can I not_ sense _them-be relaxed readiness uchiha ally_ ). As the Senju instructed, Izuna relaxed: he stretched his muscles like a cat, easing them of accumulated tension, and manoeuvred himself into a looser, readier position he could move quickly out of. 

He watched as Tobirama moved to a more battle-ready position, too; ears straining to catch just the slightest sound. Izuna caught Tobirama twitching towards Northeast just as he [Izuna] heard the slightest rustle of clothing coming from the same direction, and they both leapt backwards as a black and grey clad person blurred into action.

 

* * *

 

It was a Pyrrhic victory. The battle didn't end as much as it nearly slaughtered them all. It wasn't even an accomplishment to say that that statement would've included their assailant as well - especially considering that they were all still alive. 

Their wounds, acts, and pains were tenfold. Izuna's right leg had collapsed -  _he'd barely managed to avoid a deep slice to the main artery in his thigh, instead jumping (making the slice shallower) to sacrificing his delicate tendons behind his knee to keep himself alive_ \- he had definitely fractured his ribs at _least_ , reopened up all the previously almost healed lacerations on his back, and his left arm was hanging lifelessly from its dislocated joint. Tobirama had barely managed to keep himself from being gutted -  _the still healing chakra burns_ didn't _allow for the freedom of movement required in a high-risk skirmish; and he'd_ definitely _felt it when, instead of avoiding the strike completely, Tobirama felt piercing running across and up his_ _abdomen_ \- the wounds acquired after that almost-devastating blow included hairline fractures in his right arm and left shin, an incredibly nasty concussion, torn ligaments in his shoulder, and the deep persisting ache of chakra damage that had been _added_ to.

Their opponent, at least, sustained just as much damage. Izuna had managed to burn up the left side of their back down to their ankle, then slice through their calf; Tobirama had shattered right forearm, and repaid them the concussion they'd given him and knocking them unconscious .

Both brothers had learnt a very hard lesson: they relied far to much on certain skills that - as proven just now - could be worked around. Tobirama wouldn't have a concussion (or a large gut wound) if he hadn't been used to sensing exactly where any of his opponents are at any given time during battle - and having to compensate around what was akin to loosing an entire limb in the heat of battle. Izuna wouldn't have had to sacrifice his knee, or have his arm dislocated, if he'd been less reliant on his blood-limit to see him through - he learnt (assumes) that, so long as an enemy doesn't have chakra circulating through their body, the Sharingan doesn't quite pick up their movements as fast. Nor is it able to cast genjutsu.

An even harder lesson for them both, however, was the intimate knowledge that their strange bond between them had, not only strengthened to far more communicable levels, but also been the only thing that kept them alive. Izuna had burnt their assailant as a distraction when Tobirama had almost been gutted. Tobirama had shattered his right forearm when their attacker had downed Izuna's knee, stopping a killing blow. It was only working together that they managed to stop their enemy - even if they hadn't been killed yet. 

_It figures that the only way they'd get anywhere - both with their bond, and with their hostile relationship - they'd have to be ambushed by someone that has a unique ability to best them both. And almost die._

* * *

 

Tobirama was incredibly thankful that he listened to all Hashirama's speeches about medical chakra, and applied himself to learning just about all he could, just so he wouldn't have to rely on anyone else (it wasn't self-defence, really! But if his older brother was going to talk at him, then he may as well learn what he's actually saying). Izuna's interference when he took that gut strike meant he could do a battle-field stop-gap to stop himself from excaberating the wound. It wouldn't last for more than a few hours, but considering their opponent at the time; he would either survive long enough to fix himself up enough to return to the clan's healers, or he would die. Unfortunately, chakra-sustained injuries generally took longer to heal - mostly because foreign chakra invaded the body physically, unlike genjutsu which invades the mind through the chakra system (a spiritual invasion perhaps? Tobirama mused absently before bringing himself back on track) - and they were bone-wearying deep. 

Doing what he could for his concussion, mostly easing the as much swelling as he could risk - the brain is tricky after all - he moves on to his stomach. After thoroughly taking care of his abdominal wound with battle-field triage, Tobirama walked gingerly towards Izuna, who was avidly watching their downed enemy. 

"I know enough Iryo-jutsu to heal your leg," Tobirama offered quietly, "I'm afraid I can't do much for bones while I'm concussed."

Izuna eyed him tiredly, too sore to be bothered with suspicion, and waved at his leg. "Please. I'm grateful for your offer." 

.

It was sometime later, after they finally gathered the energy to secure their enemy, that they wondered whether or not they should wake their assailant up. They couldn't just kill them - not after they showed their unique skill, are they part of a clan? It wouldn't do to start a war with a clan that could out manoeuvre both the  _Sharingan_ and the famed  _Senju Sensor_.  So they had to interrogate their captive. 

Neither Izuna or Tobirama had the energy to do so in the fading day - twilight was almost upon them. After sharing a glance, they moved from the torn up area to set up camp a few clearings over and settled in for a long night. 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: For those who are confused about Sho's section: I was trying to write from their point of view. Because their mind has been under a lot of strain, their thought process is a bit jumpy and scattered.  
> .  
> So originally Sho was just going to be a run of the mill missing-nin variety villain - just something to move the plot along. But no, they are not. They're a bit (a lot) crazy - due to reasonable circumstances, and they might pop-up every now and then, but they won't be too big (hopefully) in this fic. You will, however, be seeing them more in the next chapter where Sho will be fleshed out a little more. 
> 
> Our fav boys always have to learn things the hard way :(

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, I'm self editing so if you find an error let me know!


End file.
